Lazo de lealtad
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS: AU] Nadie tenía el derecho de marcarle, tampoco de implantarle una cicatriz que le evocara recuerdos. Y lo que fue peor para Albafica, era que su piel ya tenía una huella con un nombre grabado en ella. BL/Oneshot/Fluff


Porque me provocó(¿?) ja,ja

 _ **J** uly_, una vez más para ti. Porque me inspiras a ser mejor.

* * *

He roto tu soledad, te he recogido precisamente ante la puerta del infierno y te he

despertado de nuevo.

—Herman Hesse.

* * *

 **[M** anigoldo x **A** lbafica **]**

 **.**

 **L** AZO **D** E **L** EALTAD

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** ra un día normal, ligado a una hora transitoria, en una fecha como cualquier otra. No había nada de especial, ni mucho menos extraordinario. No era el mes, tampoco la temporada.

Sólo era un día más de invierno. Otra rutina de convivir con la incesante nevada que seguía acolchando los adoquines, ofreciendo la sensación de que todo se había vuelto una frazada de algodón.

Se acercó al balcón, restregándose los párpados buscando que sus pulmones se llenaran de un aire que no fuera precisamente el que estaba rondando en la habitación. Removió con sutileza la cortina de seda, tan exquisitamente blanquecina que ésta acarició su piel, cuando se detuvo un segundo a observar el entorno que se movilizaba en el exterior después del cristal de su ventana.

La nieve bordeaba las ventanas, tapizaba los techos, pintaba las calles de un color que daba la esperanza de estar en el paraíso sino fuera por el frío infernal que Albafica odiaba.

Seguía sin acostumbrarse a vivir en ese país italiano, cuyo ajeno sentimiento se debía a la ausencia impresa por la especialización de sus estudios. Dio un recorrido con la mirada a su alrededor, pensando que sólo era cuestión de adaptarse de nuevo como en su niñez. La vida sencilla constaba de eso, simple costumbre.

Salir no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, y cocinar algo para los requerimientos que su estómago estaba exigiendo, le hicieron descartar unas cuantas ideas.

Tomó las manijas de metal, sintiendo el frío calarse a su piel y despertarle los sentidos dormidos de una manera silenciosa. Abrió en par las puertas, recibiendo un aire que le rozó el rostro, anestesiando su mente del incesante martirio navideño. Los cabellos que se escapaban de la trenza, se habían levantado en público para danzar con la brisa que se había colado a su recinto.

Bajo su balcón se apreciaba el ambiente perfumado de sonrisas, cuando una guerra de nieve, se había declarado delante la valla que dividía su territorio del mundo exterior. En las calzadas había ángeles plantados sobre los adoquines, brindando la sensación que el olimpo había descendido a sus pies.

El cielo estaba cubierto de espesas nubes que anunciaban la nevada próxima, cuando una ráfaga le alertó la piel con un escalofrío. Abstraído en la marea baja de sus pensamientos, decidió adentrarse a su habitación antes de coger un resfriado del cual no quería ser partidario. Cerró la ventana, pasando los dedos por su vigorosa melena celeste, desatando la trenza y librándola de los nudos que habían formado parte de la corriente. La echó detrás de su cabeza, y el calor de su propio cabello le reconfortó gran parte de su cuerpo.

Preparó una bebida caliente que necesitaba para entrar en el confort que su habitación no le estaba otorgando, y las capas de tela que cubrían su piel, tampoco estaban cumpliendo una tarea acorde a sus exigencias.

Repasó su lista de quehaceres, percatándose que no tenía mucho que listar para esa fecha. Quizás beber una copa de vino para unirse a la masa de multitud que iba a poblar la plaza, cuando la última campanada de las doce dictara la bienvenida al año nuevo.

Bien, no tenía mucho para ocupar su tiempo.

Observó el buró que lo acompañaba junto a su cama, recordando que tenía unos cuantos libros que Dégel le había regalado en la víspera de navidad. No era fanático a la lectura, tampoco muy apegado a ella y sólo lo hacía para distraerse de los diálogos internos que ya habían perdido sus versos, repitiéndose como un disco rayado.

Leerlos ahora era la idea con mayor peso para movilizar su cuerpo y tratar de hacer funcionar los engranajes de su cabeza.

Con esa elección marcada, rebuscó entre los cajones, encontrando el volumen de pasta moderada con una cubierta que plasmaba un paisaje que se le hizo familiar. No profundizó mucho en ello, quizás por el efecto del letargo que había transformado sus venas en hilos de hielo.

Amparándose en el rincón de su habitación, al otro lado del balcón, se sentó en el alféizar acolchado que abarcaba toda la pared y daba una vista cómoda a través de la segunda fila de ventanales que acompañaba a la soledad de su esencia.

Más allá del vidrio se veía otro panorama, una multitud de techos poblados de copos de nieve, y el aire preñado de bruma que se desplazaba entre las grietas de las demenciales estructuras garbosas de la ciudad, que parecían hechas de cromo y cristal.

Se apreciaban los tranvías azotar el aire con sus estruendosos desfiles, y el típico abucheo de la emoción contenida de la hora que contabilizaban segundo a segundo. Su mirada regresó a su habitación, y sin traspasar la barrera de cristal, la paz que evocaba aquel ambiente le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Rescató su móvil cuando éste alertó el mensaje que había recibido. No le extrañó que sus colegas lo invitaran a unirse a la celebración que llevarían a cabo para ovacionar el cambio de año. Hizo una mueca cuando técnicamente le amenazaban con invadir su propiedad o encadenarse a la valla con tal de verlo asomarse y arrastrarlo a sus fechorías que ya le había costado unas cuantas fianzas. No obstante, colocando en la balanza las exuberantes consecuencias y los escasos beneficios, el mensaje de un personaje al que, anteriormente había categorizado como "rufián", le había borrado la expresión que se habían tensado en su faz.

« _Está bien si no deseas venir, como animal asocial rompe grupo que eres, malditamente lo entiendo. Pero, al menos, quisiera entregarte algo»_

Con el libro en su regazo, su rostro se aligeró con sólo imaginar la expresión de derrota que podría tener ese tipo, producto de su fervor al que se negaba salir. Incluso cuando todo el grupo universitario estaba de paso por las calles europeas.

Accedió con una respuesta escueta, asegurándole que lo aceptaría siempre y cuando sólo fuera de pasada.

Ahora, con ese mensaje, se imaginó otro rostro, sonriente, eufórico, gritando atrocidades al aire esperando que éste se los devolviera. Recordó cuando lo había abrazado con esa misma aura, cuando había accedido al primer capricho. Ese día había descubierto que Manigoldo poseía unos brazos que guardaban en su arco; una especie de enigma. No sabía si categorizarlo como indescifrable, por esa paradójica mezcla de colores y sensaciones que adquirían intensidad de manera esotérica.

Por supuesto, toda esa tendencia de darle explicación a ese por qué, se refugiaba en los cajones de su cabeza y no permitía que alguien accediera a ella. Era una intimidad que nadie tenía que inmiscuirse, más por la relación que los ligaba y marchaba sobre ruedas en tierra escabrosa que ese trencito donde Manigoldo los había subido.

Discutían en tiempos largos, se insultaban en rutinas del día, se ignoraban como respuestas óptimas a sus desacuerdos; y aún así, no podía desligarse a esa comprimida masa de problemas que habían arraigado a dormir en su misma habitación en la facultad.

Una sonrisa. Eso bastaba, para estar con efectos conmocionadores entremetiéndose en sus pensamientos, desechando la amargura de una soledad que había plantado a su vida. No era porque la falta de carácter había reducido sus ganas de confiar en las personas, y tampoco por el desosiego de todos hacia su apariencia física. Sólo no le era sentado sociabilizar, porque no le daba la puta gana.

Suspiró, casi escapándosele una sonrisa porque el aislamiento que inconscientemente había materializado, fue tan consistente que Manigoldo había logrado escalarlo y llegar frente a él, sonriéndole, abriéndole el corazón a nuevas riendas que permitieron el paso a paquetes que contenían corrientes de diferentes emociones.

Al principio le había asustado tanto, que creyó que había cometido un acto que no merecía impunidad. Y eso se debía por el cierto aprecio que le tenía reservado a la soledad. Le gustaba porque era tranquila, silenciosa, y a pesar que a veces se aburría de ella, se conformaba con lo que tenía. Porque en esa casa desvalijada, en ese claustro desolado, tenía un nido cálido que era su rincón donde había vivido su adorable infancia. Era el único escondrijo en todo el mundo donde el sol se regocijaba, entre telarañas de recuerdos en cada resquicio.

Y por vuelta de la vida, en un amanecer distinto, llega una mole de cataclismos cotidianos que coadyuvaban rupturas de cualquier sistema social que lo desorbitaban de la rutina. Un huracán de problemas que en muchas ocasiones le arrancó expresiones que nunca habían tomado forma en su rostro, dándole forma a un calor que no había echado de menos antes.

No podía negarlo, empezó a agarrarle gusto al desastre.

Manigoldo había escrito páginas que su memoria resguardó, apuntó y archivó por ser esa exclusividad donde la tinta lo había cegado. Aquellos besos iniciales que habían compartido, rincones que habían sido testigo de su relación. Libros que habían velado como sus labios se conocían, conversaban con susurros, y nadie se molestaba a descifrar el secretismo de ocultarse detrás de una cubierta.

No sabía cómo había aflorado todo, sin embargo, sabía que allí estaba. Latiente a flor de piel, creciendo con cada año, y temía a la idea que no pudiese cortar el tallo que anteriormente se había encargado de no permitirle crecer.

Ya no le apetecía leer el libro, no cuando su mente estaba plagada de tantas imágenes, rociada de tantas anomalías que no conseguía darle significado. No era fácil olvidar la boca que había desconectado cada terminación de su cerebro, al punto que desfalleciera. Ningún flirteo había sido tan explosivo como para dejarlo en pedazos.

Pensó en qué sería lo que daría, una serpentina curiosidad le rozó los pensamientos, quizá porque era precisamente de Manigoldo de quien provendría aquello. No le motivaba mucho en lo qué sino el por qué, porque los regalos no eran una terminación figurativa que le agradara. Porque un presente significaba una representación de algo anónimo alojado en el pecho y, para él, que su vida había estado llena de tanta galantería, los odiaba.

Se refugió en ese espacio, acompañado de varias tazas de chocolate caliente, que ya habían agotado sus reservas y tuvo que irse a la vía de inducirse cafeína para poder entrar en el calor que deseaba. El olor del café le gustaba, le atraía y relajaba, a pesar que le despertaba crónicas de su propia autobiografía que hacían juego con el vapor que se desplazaba por su garganta. Quizás fue por eso y otros estimulantes poco convencionales, lo que sacudieron en su cerebro hileras de escenas que había compartido con aquel hombre de raíces italianas. Misterios de su extraño espíritu y en como tejía su redes para atraparlo con saña.

Con cada parada en sus años de encuentro, se dio cuenta que Manigoldo poseía ciertas cualidades que no concordaban con los explosivos que detonaban su personalidad. Podía ser débil, podía llorar pero, sobre todo, podía volver a sonreír.

En el pasado, en su inicio por la universidad, el director Sage había recogido a los doce mejores estudiantes de las diferentes especialidades y los había hecho convivir para propósitos representativos en eventos mundiales. Permitiendo que se conocieran, que hicieran relaciones tan estrechas que rayaron la amistad, para suplantar la palabra por algo mayor. Unos ya se conocían, otros se permitieron abrir sus círculos sociales, y de allí, había comenzado todo.

Muchas veces había quedado a solas con Manigoldo, descubriendo que podían compartir pensamientos similares. Que podía dejar la idiotez para ser razonable, y exteriorizar por qué formaba parte de los doce mejores. Había visto puntuales lados, aristas, fases de ese italiano, que le habían despertado interés. El suficiente como para enredarse en esa oscuridad y no darse cuenta que estaba engatusado hasta que sintió a la araña acecharle.

Un mensaje le sacó del hueco de sus desvaríos, atrayéndolo a la realidad cuando su móvil a un lado de él, vibraba sin cesar. Lo tomó sin mucho ánimo, leyendo al número que se deletreaba en la pantalla.

El corazón repentinamente le saltó un latido.

Reprendiéndose por esa actitud, respiró para desquitarse de cualquier ansiedad y responder la llamada entrante. Era el café, sí, era por eso.

Contestó, llevándoselo a la oreja oyendo como las bocinas ponían empeño cuando la voz de Manigoldo asaltó la distancia que los dividía. No había dicho algo, ni siquiera un: "¿Qué?", cuando éste ya se adelantaba a sus fechorías.

—Abajo.

Y sólo oyó una risita antes que éste le colgara.

Dejó caer el aparato en su pecho, pensando que si dejarlo plantado afuera era la mejor opción que tenía. La imaginación era exquisita, la realidad no tanto.

Mentiría si dijera que le sorprendió ese mensaje. Si él había tenido cierta incertidumbre, no dudaba que en Manigoldo esa misma emoción se invirtiera y se elevara al triple cuadrado, buscando excusas sólo para verlo. Tan diferente a él, que si las hubiera sentido necesarias, habría invocado a sus deseos ahogados durante su tiempo conociéndose.

Pero en ese momento, con la emoción de aquel jugador que era todo alegría, demasiado viva, demasiado audaz, fue capaz de romperle el rostro de piedra que portaba casi todo los días de su vida, regalándole la huella de una expresión.

Se levantó sin demasiada voluntad, pareciendo como si ya recordara como era el motor con el que se manejaba Manigoldo. Y no estaba seguro si de querer conducir, una vez más, a pasajes de pantanos que los hundían en fondos de estereotipos humanos de la gran ciudad.

—Algo me decía que esto iba a pasar —comentó para sí, en una sonrisa que sabía que la otra persona no vería.

Se dirigió a la puerta, bajando las escaleras, desplazándose con lentitud hasta la entrada para que sus dedos rozaran el pomo y la puerta cediera hasta ella. Adelante, después del jardín congelado que plagaba su frente, justo detrás de la valla de metal con figuras caprichosas de ornamentos, bajo la nieve que se granizaba; Una silueta tomó forma delante sus ojos, y sus trazos hicieron reconocible esa persona, fuera de la algarabía que se oía en el aire.

—¡Hola, Alba-chan! —Levantó su mano, expulsando con las palabras vahos que hicieron acorde con su imagen. Tenía las mejillas hinchadas de sangre y su aspecto estaba escarchado por la nieve que caía como un rocío.

Con esa nueva vista, se recostó en el umbral de la puerta cruzado de brazos, sin mostrar atisbes de desplegar la misma avives.

—Entra, vas a agarrar una hipotermia. —dijo a cambio, permitiéndole el paso a su residencia porque no era tan ingenuo como creerse el cuento que Manigoldo iba de pasada. Y por supuesto, lo notó cuando a éste un chispazo relampagueó en sus ojos.

Observó como atravesaba confiado la línea que lo dividía de la ufana sociedad, dejando surcos en las caspas de Dios que habían hecho una alfombra para el desfile de ese personaje. Advirtió la seguridad representada en la curvatura de su labio, como si su papel en ese escenario ya fuera cometido y se daba el placer de saborearlo.

Cuando se detuvo bajo el pórtico, después de ascender el par de escalones, las líneas prematuras de sus labios tomaron profundidad.

—¿Cómo te preparas para el año nuevo? —fue su primera pregunta, expulsada en un jadeo cargado de agitación. Estaba embutido en no menos de tres bufandas, un abrigo siberiano y botas de asalto que cubrían su pantalón. Y pese todo lo anterior, aún parecía no estar cómodo en su propia envoltura.

Albafica se encogió de hombros, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No es muy diferente a otro día cualquiera. —Alzó la cabeza, vislumbrando sonreír con gravedad como si pudiera leerle el alma, con esa mirada que contenían perlas cárdenas que ocultaban un mar profundo que escondía secretos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

No había terminado de plantar el signo de interrogación en la pregunta, cuando ya sentía un toque en sus labios. Frío, suave, con una fragancia característica a la pasión que se entregaba bajo la piel. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, sin responder, sin actuar, sin palabras, sólo quedarse quieto porque era lo que esperaba.

Manigoldo se apartó y le sonrió de vuelta.

—Eres un grinch, Alba-chan —Se irguió, esperando la reacción de Albafica quien ya fruncía el ceño. Y adelantándose a cualquier premeditada respuesta, añadió—: ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir?

Acercó su mano a la mejilla de intenso nácar y la barrió con delicadeza, resbalándola con el pulgar por todo el pómulo.

—¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto? —Las palabras por fin vinieron a él, y no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a las contradicciones que se esparcían con letras desordenadas en su alma.

Manigoldo rió.

—¿No es obvio? —La voz se le tiñó de un matiz divertido como si no entendiera la necesidad de la respuesta—. Porque nos gustamos, Alba.

—¿Y eso de qué nos sirve a estas alturas? —quiso saber, que no tocó ni un cuarto de la expresión de Manigoldo.

—Para seguir entendiéndonos.

Volvió a acercarse en busca de contacto, pero como todo buen gato que se escurría por las grietas, esta vez Albafica esquivó la boca.

—Manigoldo, ya hemos hablado de esto —susurró, con el corazón rivalizándose en contra de sus palabras, gritándole que olvidara su integridad y le echara los brazos al cuello. Cuestionarle porque no había venido antes y, por Athena, ¿por qué hacía que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo temblara con sólo oírlo?

—¿De qué? ¿Qué no eres el Romeo que espero que me rescate de la torre? —replicó éste con las cejas curveadas—. ¿Qué estos años separados, en vez de participar para el casting de la momia 4, sólo han afirmado lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Levantó una ceja en compensación a su pregunta.

A toda respuesta, Manigoldo abrió los brazos lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Porque no todo queda en la sencillez de las estúpidas palabras. Más contigo. —Lo presionó con fuerza, transmitiendo el fervor que le quemaba el pecho—. Quiero…

—Querer algo no significa que puedas tenerlo —interrumpió, intentando convencerse que debía alejarse, marcar una línea, no dejarlo pasar.

Pero, maldita sea, no quería alejarse. Quería ese calor, quería esa presencia, quería a esa estúpida persona acobijándolo a pesar de su renuencia por la situación que los abordaba.

—Lo sé —dijo infantilmente—. Es por eso que he venido, y me permitas obligarte a recibir el año nuevo contigo.

La sorpresa se materializó en el rostro de Albafica, quien se apartó para verle como si la verificación la encontrara en las líneas que se dibujaban en la mirada, todavía sin hablar.

—¿Me dejarás pasar? —preguntó Manigoldo, reluciendo la perfección de su acento en la unión de sus letras.

—¿No fuiste tú, junto con Kardia, quienes planearon esa reunión?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Enarcó una ceja—. Será aburrido sino estás. —Dicho aquello, recapacitó un poco sus palabras, por no convencerse del todo, por lo que añadió—: Quizás no tan aburrido, porque logramos convencer al borracho de Aldebarán que aportara todo su artesanal de licor. Pero recibir el año nuevo vomitando, atiborrándome de comida y burlándome de Shion hasta cansarme, no me anima sino estás.

Qué sinceridad. Albafica desvió la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué me has elegido?

—Porque me gustas —repitió sin borrar la sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios—. Y porque uno más uno es tres.

—Dos. —corrigió, casi de forma automática.

—Tres —Y levantó una botella de vino blanco a la altura de sus rostros—. No excluyas a Florencia, vino de California para estar con nosotros.

Tras un silencio sin decir nada, el tiempo impacientó a su compañero.

—¿Y bien? —Manigoldo curveó sus comisuras—. ¿Nos dejarás solitos a Florencia y a mí?

Sin poder evitarlo, sólo porque sería demasiado esfuerzo detenerla creyó; una sonrisa parpadeó en los labios de Albafica. No era una completa, pero sólo el haber hecho un amago, fue suficiente para su visitante.

—Suena tentador —Se hizo a un lado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **M** anigoldo se había adentrado al calor de los brazos hogareños, liberándose de la bufanda haciendo que la escarcha de hielo reverberara en el aire como si fuera polvo de plata. Su apariencia no había cambiado, el efecto que causaba en él tampoco. Su firme porte apuesto y vivaracho que había conservado en su adolescencia había tenido ciertas mejoras. Estaba robusto, con más masa en los brazos. Fuertes piernas, espalda recta, labios que tenían una fijación por las curvas, ojos con brillos burlones, cabellera alborotada, piel morena y, bajo su camisa de azul rey, se insinuaba las profundas líneas de su vientre.

Tuvo que respirar suavemente, ocultando todo detrás de sus párpados. No podían seguir así. Aparcó aquel pensamiento en un rincón oscuro de su mente, no podía permitirse ese tipo de reflexiones. Siempre que lo hacía, su vida aparecía salpicada de sabores que le desagradaban. La decepción, por ejemplo.

—¡Woah! —exclamaba Manigoldo, rodeando la vista por la sala cuadrada, reconociendo las paredes desnudas y sin ningún tipo de mancha. Localizó el mismo juego de mueble antiguo abandonado cerca de la ventana, la puerta que daba al paso a la cocina y la resuelta escalera que ascendía hasta los dormitorios—. No ha cambiado en nada, sigue tan vacía como siempre.

Sin responder, Albafica lo ve y piensa que si esa remembranza de fijarse en los «cambios» tendría algún sentido. ¿Lo tiene?, no, no a esas alturas. O tal vez sí, porque ya era el momento de preguntarse qué eran ellos.

—¿Cómo te fue en Suecia? —Manigoldo le pregunta.

—Lo echaré de menos —fue su contestación, mientras se desplazaba a la sala, para convivir con ese muerto que no tuvo la valentía de enterrar.

Oyendo como las botas hacían eco en la baldosa, le miró sobre el hombro queriendo pronunciar la pregunta extra que se imprimía en su mirada. Y, como si pudiera leérsela en las líneas de su rostro, Manigoldo dijo:

—Hoy deberíamos tomar la maldita decisión. Yo tampoco soporto esto. —En su rostro de adivinó una seriedad particular, que no hacía juego con las mejillas que no parecían entrar en calor.

Se le acercó con un destello vagamente burlón en su iris, luciendo una sonrisa indiciosa que mayormente presagiaba el inicio de tantas cosas…

—Yo ya elegí —Los dedos le rozaron el pómulo, resbalándose en la pendiente de la mandíbula y prodigarle una lluvia de sensaciones—. Albafica, ya no me basta esto.

«A mí tampoco», su mente respondió esa confesión. Los labios le temblaron cuando se rehúso a dejarla salir, limitándose a cubrir la mano que estaba en su rostro.

—La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue hace dos años —Su mirada de metal se ensombreció—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía siento algo por ti?

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. Consiente del peso de su oración, se mordió la lengua cuando un calor le acobijó la frente y por ese minuto dejó de pensar.

—Muchas leyes físicas y... —respondió Manigoldo con una gran satisfacción plasmada en su rostro. Le subió el mentón sutilmente, aproximándose a su boca y acariciarle con el aliento—, porque es la primera vez que admites que sientes algo por mí...

Cayó de nuevo.

El silencio que precedió después sirvió para que Albafica cerrara los ojos y abriera los labios para dejarle pasar. No tenía que darle sentido a esa tuerca que no tenía clavo donde girar. Sólo necesitaba dejarse llevar. Su cuerpo se lo exigía, cuando esas familiaridades que se tenían despertaban baños de nostalgia que le era difícil erradicar.

Recordaba cuando era niño y la única exigencia que tenía era el alimentarse con chaparros de dulces. Sin embargo, aquella inocencia había desaparecido, componiendo su vida de una soledad que atrajo silencio, otro tipos de secretos y un vacío profundo y persistente en el centro de su ser, donde sin duda faltaba algo.

Era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo, no le agradaba pensar en su cuerpo como un recubrimiento; algo que los demás pudieran abrir y revolver, de donde fuera posible retirar pedazos como cupones de descuento. Sólo él tenía dominio y control de su organismo, hasta que llegaba el personaje que lo desencajaba de todos los hilos que lo componían. Desorientándolo hasta el punto de ser una de las razones por las cuales se dejaba envolver por esos brazos hercúleos.

Quizás, una vez más…

Pasaron lo que restaba del día juntos, conversaron diferentes temas, algunos al azar, otros necesarios. Ya habían bajado más de la mitad de la botella, cuando sentados en la sala principal, uno a lado del otro, sus labios terminaron por encontrarse.

Albafica había visto venir esos vientos, los había sentido y, aún con la racionabilidad como la suya, no esquivó los vendavales. No podía evadir algo que lo rodeaba. Desde mucho antes estaban dentro de esa nube, y ahora con el cerebro lleno de las peores drogas echándole aceite a sus cuerdas, supo que ya estaba en la entrada de ese infierno y, como tantas veces en el pasado, estaba seguro que no le importaba quemarse. Eran las únicas llamas que lo alcanzaban, y sólo por conformarse al apego humanístico de sentir algo que lo llenara, había dejado que le alcanzara. Posiblemente demasiado.

Manigoldo invadió su espacio, rozando su boca, reconociendo sus contornos. El sabor del vino lo tenía impuesto hasta en el aliento y no le extrañaría si él presentaba las mismas indicaciones. Le pasó una mano detrás de la nuca, atrayéndolo más, sintiendo la lluvia de hebras añiles caerle entre los dedos, como si todo lo que conformara a ese italiano le venerara.

Recibió la respuesta esperada, Manigoldo lo arrinconó más contra el espaldar del mueble dejando a un lado la copa y se disponía a buscar apoyo a los costados de su cadera para adentrarse más a boca, quizás introducirse una vez más en su pecho y remarcar el territorio que le pertenecía.

Se preguntaba por qué le gustaba tanto esa aura, esa mirada, esa piel y, por supuesto, esa persona. Nunca había sido hombre de muchas palabras, de compartir sentimientos, y rara eran las veces en la que se expresaba. Sin embargo, Manigoldo como todo buen rebelde que no se regía ni a las reglas o causas, pulverizaba esas cualidades. Las destruía y sólo dejaba polvo. Lo hacia hablar, lo obligaba a sentir y, lo parecía entender. Leerle cada mimo, cada gesto y responderle de la misma forma.

A buen entendedor, pocas palabras, decía el dicho. Nunca creyó que un italiano con la cabeza agujerada y el cerebro extraviado, pudiera ser el mejor encargado de esa tarea. Por lo menos con él.

Repentinamente lo quiso más cerca, más dentro de su boca y ya no quería pensar por ese momento en las extralimitaciones que se imponía, no mientras Manigoldo aún tuviera las manos tan ásperas para que con sólo rozarlo, le lijara la piel hasta dejarla en carne viva.

Su deseo fue recibido, procesado y ejecutado, cuando Manigoldo lo empujó contra él y se dejó caer hacia delante hasta que su espalda rozara los cojines. Preguntarse si eso era lo que habían estado buscando, era algo que quizás le hiciera replantear la situación y recordarse cómo terminó enredado entre esos brazos italianos.

Todo era demasiado difícil, cuando ya había construido dentro de él un castillo con aquel nombre. Todo se debía por las infraestructuras que habían vivido, las escrupulosas escenas que los habían mezclado, refugiado y juntado, a tal grado de estar besándose como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Y por si fuera poco, ese argumento de la insistente pregunta, tenía una respuesta de tres sencillas palabras: Porque era él. Porque era Manigoldo. Si bien éste presumía, tal vez por alarde y naturaleza bulliciosa, todas las barbaridades que hacía con Kardia, las rabietas que le había hecho pasar a su padre y ciertas relaciones pasajeras; cuando se trataba de él, era diferente. Nunca mencionaba algo a voz estelar, y si lo hacía, sólo una persona de pocos engranajes como él lo escuchaba. O quizá porque ya todos se debían saber el camino y los cruces de ese relato.

Manigoldo sólo una vez le propuso la relación y él se había negado. No por gusto, sino por miedo. Y para su sorpresa, tampoco le insistió. Quizá por compartir silenciosamente ese escalofrío de atarse a algo.

Pero eso no lo limitó a arriesgarse por el propio sentimiento que tenía hacia su persona. Se valió de pasos pacientes, perturbando las aguas y dejó éstas poco a poco influyeran en él. Se fue desplazando como una sombra, materializándose en ciertos momentos y presentándose como el dogmático fantasma que nunca se molestó en desvanecerse.

Esa mancha que no quería borrarse de su vida.

Varias veces lo había considerado y para el segundo silencio ya lo había desechado. No quería volverse dependiente de una persona y mucho menos de lo que reservaría para ella. Lo de ellos no era un cuento de hadas, no era un libro de fantasía.

Fue uno de esos motivos lo que llevó a conversarlo consigo mismo, porque de acosadores y demás matarifes, tenía mucho para contar por el producto de su pródiga belleza.

Y en sus errores del pasado, agujeros del representativo adolescente que nunca aprendió a coser, compartieron más que simples besos. Habían intimado una posibilidad. Y dado su orgullo de acero y láminas de cromo, no dejó que "esa primera vez", le pusiera un sello. Ni tampoco le marcara.

No, él no era clase de tipejos. No podía permitirse tener esa clase de huella. Ya había tenido una en su vida como para saberse de memoria las atrocidades de la que éstas se formaban. No obstante, cuando tenía para arrepentirse aún cuando el retozo seguía palpitando, y su mente estallando, notó cierta variación importante; Algo dentro de él había cambiado. Lo que empezó como el asomo de una sombra de inquietud, se transformó en una voz consciente. En un recuerdo consistente.

En una huella dispuesta. Las que no había querido tener en su vida, ya estaba plastificada en su cuerpo. Sin duda, podría haber sido peor, y a menudo lo era, por ese ideal de «amor» que compartían. Uno que no tenía nada que ver con el compromiso, ataduras, ni tampoco fidelidad. Eran inmaduros para creerse totalmente fieles a una persona cuando no se eran a sí mismos. Todo aquello correspondía solamente a satisfacer una serie de necesidades físicas, lo que conllevó a que lo siguieran practicando en los años siguientes, sin darse cuenta que esas sandeces ya eran tan primitivas que no eran convencibles.

A Manigoldo lo aterraba el compromiso, le huía y se lo manifestó, porque no quería decepcionarlo al pintarle un cuadro sin color. No sabía cómo ser fiel, pero reconocía que le era leal. Todo se reducía a eso; lealtad. A entender que, aunque tuvieran otros pasatiempos, otros aires e incluso diferentes ambientes, no había nada mejor a cuando estaban juntos. O eso creía Manigoldo, y Albafica lo sentía de igual forma. Esa sinceridad le gustó, porque estaba de acuerdo con ella. No tenían porque tener prisa en apropiarse, aun habían montañas que escalar, abismos en lo que sumergirse y bosques en lo que perderse para sobrevivir al recuerdo.

Tenían sus ambiciones, sueños, una vida que vivir para encadenarse a algo a tan temprana edad, a la primera primavera. Decidieron seguir con sus metas, conocieron el mundo, tradiciones, viajaron entre ciudadelas y mares más ponzoñosos que los mismos aguijones. Y nunca faltaba una fecha, un día, una hora, un encuentro fortuito, planeado por el universo, para su reencuentro. Para mirarse cara a cara y odiarse porque no podían contener el deseo de arrojarse a sus "necesidades".

Ya no estaban ligados a la carne, ni al sentimiento, se enlazaron a ellos mismos. Esa consecuencia que los aplastaba, les dio a entender que ya no era suficiente lo que tenían. Lo sentían; la percepción se los alertaba bajo los poros y sólo se dieron cuenta de que esa libertad estaba envejeciéndose de cansancio, cuando él tenía veintidós años y Manigoldo veinticuatro.

Momento ideal de tomar la decisión de si tener o perder. Fue el italiano quien dio el primer paso, ignorando todas las formalidades de lo que la gente se valía, y se dedicó a plasmar su fijación solamente en él. Y por su lado, no era necesario gritar a los cuatro vientos que le había despertado interés, con permitirle estar dentro de su corazón era suficiente.

Se empezaron a oír rumores que uno de los _cazadores_ había soltado sus armas y se encontraba enamorado como un idiota.

«¿Qué le hiciste al imbécil que tengo como compadre? —había dicho una vez Kardia con un dramatismo que sólo se redujo a un puchero—. ¿Cuánto más van a esperar para admitir que se quieren como unos idiotas? »

No supo responder esa pregunta. Pensando dentro de él, mientras rozaba su cuello que aún conservaba el vestigio de aquellos besos, que tal vez debían pasar un poco más. Necesitaba estar seguro de lo que quería. Como todos los grandes espíritus, había conocido y había sentido perfectamente el problema: la grandiosidad del momento y ahora su miserable orgullo marchitarse, por empezar a resistirse a la imposibilidad de corresponder a una elevada sublimidad el afecto de otro modo. Puesto que lo que más le hacía falta, la razón por la que suspiraba tan desesperadamente, no era por el saber y comprender, sino la decisión y el impulso que conllevaba abalanzarse a sus brazos.

Lo más irónico de eso, que a diferencia de ellos, Kardia cayó en el mismo terreno cuando otro personaje se sumó a la historia. Un francés venido de Rusia por un intercambio, que se había sumado a la «legión» de los genios. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando ambos hubiesen encajado en un espacio que sólo aceptaba dos piezas, viéndose en la cara del yin yang y darse cuenta que sus lados hacían juego.

Y ya el segundo lobo, había abandonado sus andadas.

Qué curioso.

Sonrió de sólo pensarlo y Manigoldo debió de sentirlo en sus labios, por la pausa que hizo entre ellos. Se permitió sonreír un poco más, y le delineó el labio con el pulgar sin despegarse de su boca.

—Te arranqué los colmillos —le susurró bajando la mano para rozarle la manzana de Adán y sentir esa abrasiva piel al tacto de la suya—. Después que me los clavaras en el cuello.

La sinuosa curva se deslizó hasta su boca, regalándole un viaje por las líneas de esta.

—No dejé que me quitaras la dentadura porque te encontrara francamente encantador. Eres un huraño de mierda, eso desacredita tu cara de principito azul —respondió, sonriendo—. Quizás me gusten estándares altos, pero tampoco me exijo demasiado para alcanzarlos. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta —Con sus manos le cubrió las mejillas y lo obligó verle a los ojos, porque a pesar de no aferrarse a las relaciones, con Albafica ya esa niñeada podía irse al diablo—. ¿Lo entiendes?, no tiene nada que ver con la maldita superficialidad. Tiene que ver con nosotros.

Desencajando ciertas palabras de su discurso, Albafica asintió con la cabeza tenuemente. Por esa vez dejaría pasar esa terminación que usó de príncipes inútiles de los cuentos.

—Tienes un extraño lado —dijo, trazando líneas alrededor del cuello de éste—. ¿Kardia te ha visto en esta faceta?

—¡Hey! —le espetó ignorando la escasa distancia—. No es que quiera defender al idiota, pero nosotros también tenemos nuestro encadenado Confucio interior. ¡Oliendo pestes, pero está ahí! —reprochó—. Puede que nos valga madres ciertas cosas, bueno, de hecho muchas, pero no todas. La próxima vez, pregúntale el concepto de la vida, hasta el francesito de su novio se sorprendió.

Una sonrisa se visibilizó en su boca y lo siguiente se lo encargó al silencio. Se dedicó a mirarle antes de que Manigoldo regresara a sus labios dirigiendo los primeros movimientos torpes, como si cada nuevo encuentro fuera el primero. Ya no tenían que decir, más que habían sido unos idiotas todo ese tiempo. Que a pesar de haberse distanciado y tomado rumbos diferentes, nunca pensaron que fueran esos mismos cruces los llevarían hasta donde estaban ahora. Mostrándole que en ningún tiempo el sentimiento se había apagado y seguía ahí, como si estuviera en pausa. El mundo poseía ese poder, tenía esa habilidad de detenerse, encerrándolos dentro de unas llamas que enardecían todos los alrededores, dejando al resto en cenizas.

Se besaron con esa marca de agua de pasión pura, exponiéndose las verdades del cuerpo, y volver a entender que no eran tan diferentes como creían. Entregándose la última gota de esperanza que vertieron en el dial que ya estaba desértico y poblado de telarañas. Albafica sabía que sólo era con esa persona se dejaba caer al mundo de las pasiones bajas y no temerle a la suciedad.

La ropa le empezó a estorbar cuando la necesidad de más acercamiento se volvió casi un suplicio. Fue quitándole las capas del abrigo, mientras Manigoldo le quitaba las de él. Sin despegarse de sus rostros, sin dejarlo escapar de la bóveda de sus músculos ocultos bajo sus brazos.

Desabrochó cada palmo de tela que se interpuso en su camino, en el deseo de rozar esa acanelada piel que condesaba la suya. Pasando sus dedos por la espalda, trazando surcos que sus uñas creaban. Era demasiado para él tener esos pectorales al descubierto y el solidificado vientre entre sus piernas como para regirse bajo el control de su disciplina. Si hasta el simple pensamiento le estremecía el alma y le hacía temblar los huesos.

Manigoldo susurró su nombre contra su piel, mientras circundaba su lengua en el contorno de sus pezones. Con sus dedos deslizantes por todo su pecho y hacerle presión en ciertas zonas del tórax que le hicieron gemir.

Se mordió el labio al sentir la presión de como el italiano jugaba apresando esa zona sensible entre sus dientes, obligándolo a arquear la espalda.

El corazón le batía desbocado dentro de su pecho y no sabía cómo controlar las riendas cuando sólo deseaba que Manigoldo entrara al cubículo que sólo era de él. Le pasó los brazos al cuello, atrayéndolo a su boca mientras le encorsetaba las costillas con sus rodillas.

Repetidos jadeos se les escaparon cuando empezó a frotarse contra él, producto de un agua hirviendo que les calcinó las venas convirtiéndolas en ríos de lava pura. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando ya se aferraban el uno al otro, como si deseasen arrancarse a granito la piel. Separarse de todo caparazón de orgullo y mostrar la masa de debilidad que eran cuando estaban juntos.

Su parte baja latía bajo la misma partitura que la de ese italiano, y no pudo contener casi el grito cuando Manigoldo la palpó con descaro. Divirtiéndose a costa de sus sonidos y el jugoso cosquilleo que se esparcía en grietas.

Le mordió el cuello para sacarle letras también a esa garganta. Succionó sutilmente hasta que la piel se tintara de rojo. Oyó un gruñido y posteriormente una sonrisa resbalarse por su piel; un aliento susurrándole que lo quería.

No quiso esperar más, abrió más las piernas y recibió con más amplitud el cuerpo que estaba sobre él.

—Manigoldo —le dijo al oído y lo sintió estremecerse.

—Albafica —Y parecía que además le acariciaba con las palabras, antes que se unieran más que en una oración, en un sentido.

Se sincronizaron casi al instante, sus cuerpos reconociéndose, escaneando el código de barra y encontrar la coincidencia. Manigoldo le tomó de los muslos guiándolo en esa montaña rusa, que lo había hecho suspirar de placer. Albafica cubrió con sus manos las que se aferraban a su piel, apoyándolo en ese pequeño viaje donde años atrás se habían montado. Conociéndose a tal escala que sabían qué punto desconectaba al otro, qué nervio soltar para robarlo de la realidad. En ese deporte que los forzaba a sostenerse a las vigas del calor, una que les hacía desmoronarse entre las sensaciones.

Practicaron esa danza cuando volvieron a elegirse como la pareja de sus primeros tiempos; el amor colegial e inmaduro que nunca se les borró de la piel. Permitiéndole darle más sentido a ese vaivén que parecía ocultar todos los recuerdos acumulados, todas las palabras calladas, y que en esa concentración de éxtasis, se desvanecieran hecho un revoltijo sobre las estrellas.

Más tarde se resbalaron entre las sábanas y jugaron un poco más hasta que se cansaron. Ignorando a todos, dándole la espalda al mundo.

Estaban muy concentrados en sentirse, en hablarse en el idioma tan poco hablado pero que tenía mucho que decir. Un lenguaje donde terminaban envueltos entre gemidos, amándose como lo hacían en los sueños, expresando esa perorata que sus parlamentos internos estaban agotados de repetir. Se querían.

Anhelaban estar juntos. Y esa era la única verdad.

Un último jadeo salió de los labios de Albafica, antes que Manigoldo depositara dentro de él la muestra de su cariño, pactándolo con un beso en boca. Recibiendo el cuerpo que había extraviado sus energías, difuminándose como el amanecer. Albafica trató de estabilizarse y controlar su cuerpo que era un desastre caótico que hacia estragos en su interior.

Sus piernas estaban hecha un amasijo de nudos y sus cuerpos ejerciendo contacto, cuando los fuegos artificiales empezaron a domar terreno en el cielo anunciando la llegada de la hora esperada. Se oyeron los gritos, y el cielo retumbando como si se uniera a la celebración con estallidos de colores. Por la ventana se vieron abrir las flores de pétalos pirotécnicos, abriendo un jardín completo en esa manta de estrellas pintadas.

Dirigieron la vista y desde la cama se deleitaron el espectáculo que se llevaba sobre el balcón cuando el cielo se teñía de luz.

—Aquí se ven mejor que cualquier otro sitio. —dijo Manigoldo trazando círculos en la muñeca de su compañero.

Un ladeo de cabeza ligero, movilizó la malla de cabello celeste hasta el hombro de su dueño, quien casi sonreía. Casi. Gracias al recorrido de besos que empezó a circundarle por el cuello, haciéndole expulsar un suspiro.

—Feliz año, Alba-chan.

Y tras esa sonrisa de borde pícaro, contagió incluso en su letargo de ausencia al mencionado.

—Feliz año. —Pasó sus manos sobre el pecho del italiano y que el gusto de sentirlo bajo su palma, le volviera a despertar la mente.

Pensó que, a pesar de no haber sido su primera vez, la sintió tan marcante y avasalladora como una. Porque esa vez tenía un propósito, el tan famoso: «¿Sí o no?»

Sintió unas caricias en el cabello, descendiendo por toda su espalda y un fuerte candado rodeó sus costillas. Sonrió tenuemente, entrecerrando los ojos y degustarse en el abrazo que le estaban regalando.

—¿En qué piensas? —oyó que le preguntaba.

Sin despegársele del hombro, la voz le salió en un halito de viento.

—En lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Manigoldo posó sus labios en la parte trasera de su cabeza, dándole peso a lo que iba a decir.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —se aventuró a preguntar, corriéndole el cabello celeste del rostro y sujetárselo en la oreja.

La pregunta hizo eco en la cabeza de Albafica, campaneando hasta que todo su organismo digería la pregunta. Subió la cabeza, buscando verle y qué otra expresión podía hablarle antes de decir:

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Y tú? —Manigoldo mantuvo la sonrisa.

Cruzando las manos sobre su pecho y dejando caer su mentón en ellas, Albafica sonrió.

Esa había sido su respuesta.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N** /a: Primeramente debo decir, que este fic casi me costó un riñón jaja. Tenía demasiadas ideas y más de una vez me cambiaba el giro de la historia. Lo hice por varias razones, y una de ellas es por simple placer de escribirle de mi pareja favorita a mi mejor amiga.

La segunda porque los AU están encantándome por las ideas locas de Zaka-chan y Daena.

La tercera, porque quería hacer algo para relajarme y terminé en algo de drama que parece que sinceramente es parte de mí. Pero me gustó este hijo que di a luz xD Jaja, culpa de Dae quien me plantó esa idea de que los fic son hijos.

La cuarta, es ManiAlba(¿?) jaja

En este fic planteé nuevo perfiles de Manigoldo y Albafica, como se dieron de cuenta. No ese Albafica que sin relación no hacía nada, porque hay que pensarlo, las necesidades del cuerpo a veces son consistentes jaja. Y Manigoldo también, esta vez no fue insistente, quizás por las edades prematuras que les puse cuando tuvieron sus inicios.

Considerando ese ángulo de las personalidades de cada uno, de Alba solitario y Mani un ave libre, ha salido esta historia. Quizás pueda crear flashback o secuelas (oneshot) sólo por placer o cuando esté aburrida. No sé eso lo dejaré a las sendas de mi mente.

Lo dejo a criterio de cada lector las edades, pero el rango de toda esa avalancha de emociones empezó desde que Albafica tenía catorce, hasta que tuvo veintitrés (su edad en el animé) que esa era la actual edad que tenía en el fic.

Anuncio: Por el momento dejaré descansar a ManiAlba y deseo escribir algo de AcuarioxEscorpio y otro fandom que fue mi inicio. Pronto regresaré, ya saben yo emerjo desde las sombras jaja


End file.
